Namenlos
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Sie waren doch nur Nachbarn und trozdem sind sie in diesem Punkt durch den Schmerz vereint - OS - Indien, China (Achutng: greift das Thema des Femizid auf)


Salute,  
sorry für diejenigen welche gehofft haben das es mit einer meiner Kapis-FF weiter geht - -. Bei mir beginnt der normale Semester Wahnsinn wieder, was somit heißt das diese Woche und die nächste Woche für mich ein wenig turbulent werden, und somit eher OS zu erwarten sind. Nun den kommen wir zu Inhalt des folgenden…

Gleich vorweg, ich enthalte mich einer Stellungnahme bezüglich Abtreibungen generell und habe mir da nicht zum Ziel gemacht diese in dem Kontext hier hervor zu heben. Mir ging es eher um die Stellung der Frau und der Mädchen in der Gesellschaft der betroffenen Länder.

Für Leute, welche sich vor dem Lesen über Femizig Informieren wollen, Links stehen unten.

Namenlos…

Yao ging mit zögerlichen Schritten auf die junge Frau zu.  
Verlegen nicht genau zu wissen was er sagen sollte, kratzte er sich am Kopf und brachte dadurch seine streng nach hinten gebundenen Haare leicht durcheinander. Indien saß einfach am Boden vor diesem unscheinbaren Hügel aus frischer Erde, in dem nun seit kurzem ein kleines Bäumchen steckte.  
Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, als er neben ihr stehen blieb und sich eben überlegte ob es der Situation angebracht war sich neben der Inderin zu knien. Doch am Ende tat er es nicht, nahm nur seine grüne Mütze ab und schwieg. Er hatte auch schnell aufgehört die Minuten zu zählen in denen er einfach neben ihrer zusammengekauerten Gestalt stand, um dieses Bäumchen anzusehen.

„Ihre Mutter hat es gepflanzt, um ihr Gewissen ein wenig zu beruhigen."

Der warme, dennoch distanzierte Klang ihrer Stimme, riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Verwirrt starrte er in das feine Profil der Dunkelhaarigen. Wieder einmal wurde er sich bewusst wie schön sie eigentlich doch war. Hübsche Gesichtszüge, eine dezent geschwungene Nase, große dunkle Augen und das seidige schwarze Haar machte sie durchaus begehrenswert, doch versinnbildlichte es ihre Situation, welche in diesem Punkt der seinigen so sehr glich, auf groteske Weise.  
Warum, fragte er sich, warum musste unbedingt ein Land, in welchem das Patriachat eine solch gewaltige Macht ausübte, eine so gut aussehende Repräsentantin bekommen?  
Langsam, als müsste sie ihren Blick wie eine klebende Masse von dem jungen Baum und seinem Erdhaufen lösen, wanderten ihre Augen zu den seinigen. In Gedanken zog er scharf die Luft ein.  
Der Schmerz und die Pein welche durch diese Praktiken ausgelöst wurden, erinnerten ihn immer mehr an seine Situation, an seine Lage, selbst wenn ihre Ursachen sich von den seinigen unterschieden.  
Wie oft war er durchgeschwitzt aufgewacht und hatte sich selbst in der Realität von den geisterhaften Lachen der „Niegeborenen" verfolgt gefüllt. Dabei waren diese Träume nicht düster und dunkel gewesen. Ihre Unheimlichkeit bestand darin, durch ihren unschuldigen Inhalt beängstigend zu wirken. Er sah sie. Diese ganzen jungen Gesichter, hübsch oder hässlich, niedlich oder abstoßen, welche ihn anlachten, gefüllt mit dieser grausamen Kinderschadenfreude.  
Tief in sich wusste er dass sich diese "Fehlenden" ihrer Genugtuung sicher sein konnten. Immer wieder sah er die Blicke auf sich ruhen, welche ihm eindeutig klar machten, dass sie von dem Schaden, welcher ihr Fehlen verursachte, wussten.  
Durch die Haltung vieler seiner Kinder bezüglich ihrer Traditionen in Verbindungen mit modernen Gerätschaften, schnitt sich seine Gesellschaft ins eigene Fleisch und dieser Schnitt schmerzte ihn im Inneren sehr.  
Ebenso wie die exotische Schönheit neben ihm, unter dem gleichen Phänomen zu leiden hatte, selbst wenn die Umstände ein wenig anderes aussahen. Sie wurden beide durch diese unheilvollen Haltungen gegenüber ihrer zukünftigen Generation, ihrer schönsten Blumen beraubt und konnten in den meisten Fällen ihnen nicht mal Namen geben.

„An wie vielen namenlosen Gräbern, werden wir noch stehen müssen bis es ein Umdenken geben wird?"

Trotz seines Alters wusste er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht und auch fiel ihm kein tröstendes Wort dazu ein.

Links:

° . ?goto=503&user_name=

° watch?v=A6s3O-wCkjE

(soweit ich das mit bekommen habe ist dies ein Zusammenschnitt einiger anderer Doku (vor allem das der Rahmen nicht ganz meinem Geschmack trifft, Arte hat schon weit besser die Themen angekündigt) welche das gleiche Thema aufgreifen, die man übrigens auch in ihrer vollen Länge auf Youtube findet.)

° .

° /newsevents/504/


End file.
